


Nada te quita la tristeza

by airotcivf



Category: We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Parent/Child Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airotcivf/pseuds/airotcivf
Summary: —Siempre fue muy difícil hacerte llorar.
Relationships: Eva Khatchadourian/Kevin Khatchadourian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Nada te quita la tristeza

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nothing Gets The Sad Out Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675527) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Nota del autor original:
> 
> Vi una película bien jodida, y ahora hago un fic aún más jodido. En serio, miren las etiquetas.

—No vas a llorar, ¿o sí?

Ver el rostro de Kevin en esa habitación era como oír una nana infantil aglutinada con una buena canción: todo es muy familiar, pero la combinación resulta extraña e incorrecta. Había crecido, estaba más enérgico y, de alguna simultánea manera, más y menos confiado a la vez; quizá más seguro de lo que lo rodeaba y menos de sí mismo.

—Siempre fue muy difícil hacerte llorar.

Eva recordaba ser una adolescente. Nunca había sido como él —solo unos pocos lo eran, gracias a todo lo que se le puede agradecer—, pero tenía memoria de la frustración de saber dónde quieres estar y no tener los recursos suficientes para llegar allí, y creía que un extremo de aquello formaba parte de los infortunios de la juventud. 

Él ya no era un adolescente.

—Lo intenté, ¿te diste cuenta? ¿Te diste cuenta, también, de las veces en las que te empujaba con fuerza para que te rompieras? ¿O te convencías de que solo eran imaginaciones tuyas?

Había un vaso de vino vacío sobre la mesa. Eso era inusual.

No el vaso. El hecho de que estuviera vacío.

—Apuesto a que papá te dijo que lo eran.

Las cobijas le producían picazón en los muslos. Había querido conseguir unas nuevas en la tienda de segunda mano, de esa vaga manera en la que sabía que no las compraría realmente. Qué extraña la forma en la que siempre se castigaba a sí misma sin siquiera darse cuenta.

—¿Alguna vez lloraste cuando no estaba ahí para verte? Solía visualizarte sollozando después de que me iba a la cama. Me ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

Menos extraña la manera en la que él la castigaba. Menos sutil. Eva movió sus caderas, apresurándolo, pero no funcionó. Nunca lo hacía. No sabía siquiera por qué lo intentaba. Quizá para recordarse que no podía evitarlo. Era más fácil si reconocía que no tenía opción.

—No funcionó luego de que entré a prisión. Nunca pude dormir, sin importar en qué pensara.

Eva tampoco. Seguía sin poder hacerlo.

—No lloraba —dijo.

Él sabía que ella mentía. Podía determinarlo por la curva de sus labios, pero pretendió no verlo. No tenía sentido darle más de lo que ya había tomado.

—Eres tan buena en esto... —murmuró él, y ella enterró los dedos en la manta áspera, midiendo cuidadosamente su expresión.


End file.
